


Christmas Tears

by LadyP1005



Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [3]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: Hermit only wants to make Kleene happy and she found the perfect gift for her.3rd story of my Edens Zero Christmas one-shots.It's full of Klermit cutenessEnjoy
Relationships: Hermit/Kleene (Edens Zero), Klermit
Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Tears

Hermit was walking down the hall, already dressed up for the party and tightening the grip around the package she was hiding in her back. It was a beautiful night, a little cold but that only made it more magical. Hermit stopped in front of the door that led to the party, she looked down at her outfit and for the 6th time that day. Hermit felt proud of what she chose, she had decided to wear a  gingerbread  cookie outfit. A big smile braced her face when she remembered Kleene’s  hair clip beep with joy when they tried out their clothes together. Yes it has been like a routine for the Android to spend time with the green haired girl. They have become such great friends. People like Kleene helped Hermit forget how harsh humans could be and how vulnerable they were. 

Hermit never imagined she could get along so well with a person, who at some point, was her  _ enemy _ . But this human girl was as broken as Hermit, and that stirred emotions in her that were sometimes hard to control. Hermit found it incredibly intriguing; an Android like her having these  kinds  of emotions. Feeling the need to look after someone that it was not their creator, to show them comfort and that they are not alone. Each day Hermit spent with Kleene and the crew she realised that Shiki was right, not all humans were heartless, they could care for machines and vice versa. She also realised now, that machines were capable of  feeling  sadness, joy and apparently...  _ nervousness. _

Hermit groaned at how silly she was at that moment. The hand she had around the gift box held it tighter and she had to remind herself not to put too much strength,or she will break it.

‘ _ Why was she feeling so nervous?’ _ Kleene and her were like best friends, there was nothing wrong in wanting to give her a Christmas gift. Maybe there was something wrong with her system, it was about due time for a system check  after all . Hermit made a mental note to ask Weisz for help after the party. 

Taking a deep breath she let the door slide open and went in. looking inside, the interior was... It really was  _ magical. _ Witch of course had gone overboard with decorations but in the end it turned out great. The Christmas tree was finally finished and she tried to hide a giggle, ' _ so, Shiki finally fixed his own mess' _ she thought to herself.

Hermit looked around trying to find the girl wearing the Christmas tree dress. Hermit found her standing beside her brother and Witch as they talked. The same couldn’t be said for Kleene, she seemed to be distracted, looking distant from what is  happening around her.

It was a second after Hermit stepped in that Kleene's red eyes found her blue ones and the little robot in her hair clip became ecstatic with joy. Hermit noticed how the green hair girl excused herself with her brother and Witch and gingerly ran towards Hermit, a tiny smile threatening to show on her lips. For everyone in the crew, Kleene's little advances in expressing her emotions were completely new. But not to Hermit. The Android spent so much time with her that she had witnessed herself, how little by little Kleene made efforts to show more and more how she felt, especially towards Hermit. 

"There you are, I thought you had left the party," the green hair girl said in her usual monotonous tone. 

"Oh, no. I told you I had forgotten something important I went to go get" Hermit gave her a smile and again the grip on the gift tightened. 

"I'm glad you are  back, " Kleene said and looked down at her own  outfit. "Everyone said that they love what I'm wearing by the way," she then  continued to  sway the  shiny dress left and right, the  ornaments on it jingling softly from the motion. 

"See? I told you everyone would, you look beautiful" Kleene's cheeks turned slightly red at Hermit's compliment and the blue haired Android found it extremely adorable. 

"Thank you" Kleene's eyes looked down at her feet and Hermit couldn't help but giggle at how shy looked. 

There was suddenly an awkward silence in which Hermit was struggling with what to say in order to give Kleene her present. It shouldn't be that hard,  _ so why was it? _ Why was she all of the sudden hesitating? ' _ Get over this Hermit, just give it to her'  _ "Uhm… Kleene… I thought I should… well..." Hermit was having a hard time to find the right words, she came to the conclusion that it mattered to her what Kleene thought of her gift., And since this is the first time she had to pick a gift, Hermit started doubting if her dearest friend was going to like it. It was like all her circuits had shut down all of the sudden and nothing other than mumbles came out of her mouth. ' _ This is what fear of being rejected feels like?'  _

Kleene looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, a little confused since Hermit never finished what she was about to say. All the Android could do was hold to the present behind her back tightly. Kleene noticed this and she understood what was happening. Her red eyes rested on the package Hermit was hiding behind her back and a small smile appeared on her usual resting face. 

"Is that for me?" Kleene asked and Hermit nodded, not daring to look at the girl's eyes. "Really?" Kleene asked again. And the tone of surprise she was using made Hermit stop looking at her feet to look at the girl in front of her instead. 

"Yeah, of course it is…" Hermit slowly moved her hand away from her back to give Kleene the package. "I… I made it myself, Merry Christmas K." 

The green hair girl took the package shaking. No one had ever done anything special for her during Christmas, no one that wasn't her brother. Knowing that Hermit took time to make her a gift made Kleene's heart beat hard. She couldn't express many of her emotions, she knew that, but everytime she was around Hermit, a part of her wanted to jump with happiness, always feeling so full of life, but that feeling had to be  suppressed . And right now she hadn't even opened the present yet. But she already felt so  overwhelmed.

"Go ahead, open it" Hermit said as she waited for Kleene to open her present. She was really trying to act calm and collected, but she was dying inside to see her reaction. 

Kleene had been talking for weeks now about how she wishes she could trap happy moments in some kind of vessel and look at them whenever she felt bad or sad or frustrated. And that gave Hermit an idea. 

Hermit watched how her best friend opened the package eagerly. She looked really happy and her little  hair clip  wasa great indicator of that. When she finally got to the present, everything went silent. And Hermit froze. ' _ That's it… she hates it'  _

Kleene wasn’t moving as she stared at what she had in front of her. It was a camera, but not like any camera it was one of those which took instant pictures. 

"Hermit.." she whispered. 

"I'm so sorry K, you didn’t like it right? I have made a grave miscalculation. I just really thought you want to catch any moment you love with it, and I added some frames and colors and stuff but… I'm really sorry Iー" Hermit stopped ranting the second she felt Kleene's hand on hers. 

"It's wonderful" Kleene's words were soft and low and when Hermit looked at her she noticed something that she had never seen on Kleene’s face before. A tear. Kleene was crying. 

"K…. You are crying," she whispered half excited for her and at the same time touched. 

"Oh?" The green hair girl touched her left eye with her free hand and gasped, it was her first tear after so long, and they were of joy. Joy that Hermit brought her, for feeling she was loved by someone other than her brother, for who she was. "I am…" Kleene said and pulled Hermit into a hug "I am Hermy, and it's all thanks to you." 

Hermit was shocked at first but gave into the hug easily. Wrapping her arms around Kleene's small body and clutching her tight. Hermit knew how important getting to express her emotions was to Kleene, she also knew it was going to be hard because of the trauma she had experienced. Hermit always felt connected to her that way, because she had lived through traumas herself. They had been helping each other heal and Hermit was just realizing it. 

"Now I can capture every happy moment I want" Kleene whispered and pulled away from the hug, without letting go of Hermit's hand. "But… I didn't get you anything…" the sad tone in her voice was run over by the embarrassed beep coming from her hair clip. 

"But you did" Hermit said, giving her the most pure and honest smile she could pull out. "Having you in my life has been the best Christmas gift ever" the blue hair girl squeezed Kleene's hand when she said that. And she wasn't lying, having her and the crew all together having fun on a night like this was more than what Hermit could ask for. 

Kleene let go of her hand to start taking pictures of the whole party. And all Hermit could do was smile, smile at how something as simple as a camera could make someone really happy. She smiled because she wasn't alone anymore, she had friends and people who cared, she had Kleene. And she also smiled because all of the sudden Hermit understood what Witch and Sister meant about love, and how powerful, yet weak it can make you feel. She smiled because she knew that no matter what happened, she  would always have Kleene by her side. Hermit wanted to know her more, help her get cured and live a normal life, hopefully when that time comes, Kleene would still want her by her side. The green hair girl waved at her, signaling Hermit to join her. And with that last thought in her mind Hermit walked towards her, ready to help her get pictures of every beautiful moment of tonight and the life they had ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a while to update because saddly finals exist and they were all this week. Late but here it is.   
> I know is a little shorter than the other two, but I wanted to write something that was right for these two character and they are so precioud and adorable that I didn't need to go deeper in their emotions.   
> So I really hope you enjoyed it and see ya next wek with the 4th and last story. 
> 
> Shicca coming up   
> love ya   
> xoxo


End file.
